A Simple Story, Not Too Simple Eventually
by blueiceland
Summary: He had been drunk and exhausted after a mission and a night in the bar. She walked home alone after a tiring day full of mission reports in the staff room. And the accident happened. Kakashi X Fem!Iruka OR KakaOC, depends on your view . Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Accident

Title : A Simple Story

Pairing : Can you guess it…?? :P

Words : 1594 words

Warning : UNBETAED!!

A/N :

I had written this story a long time ago and just recently aware that I've never published this on ff dot net. So here it is! You can imagine this as KakashiXANY females, but I prefer this as my Naruto favorite pairing (If u read my other Naruto stories, you would know –winks-)

**NOTE : I edited the one-sentece writing type, to make it easier for the readers to read. **

- Izky

* * *

**Chapter 01 – The Accident**

* * *

They had never believed love at the first sight. It had been an accident after all.

He had been drunk and exhausted after a mission and a night in the bar. She walked home alone after a tiring day full of mission reports in the staff room. They met in the middle of lone streets in midnight. He barely could walk straight when she concernedly help him to walk along.

She brought him to her small apartment. As she just closed the door, her back already was pressed to the door when unfamiliar lips covered hers hands trailed everywhere along her tanner skin as she moaned softly against that pale neck, tanner hand gripping those pale silver hair, knowing it was useless to fight this obviously stronger jounin. They ended up in bed after a few minutes struggling to let go their uniforms.

They finished disturbing the neighbors at three o'clock in the morning. She fainted due to tiredness and he slept on due to the drunkenness, tightly wrapping her into pale skin.

Came the morning. He had a hangover and she barely could walk after a rough night. Having aspirin for him and taking good bath for the cramps on her part, they talked.

It was an accident and they agreed it wouldn't mean anything more than a one night stand, a fling. He opened the door and she closed it.

They didn't meet again after that.

* * *

She knew something went wrong with her body. She vomited in the morning and she had cramps all over her muscles. She got tired easily when teaching in the class and her co-workers told her to take a break for a while.

She visited the hospital and a polite doctor said she had to watch herself and the baby inside hers. She blinked at that. Apparently that one night stand gave her something more. She wondered if he ever used condom that night.

It didn't matter though.

She barely knew him beside him using mask and his silver hair. And of course, why would the infamous copy nin would want to do anything with a common chuunin working in mission room besides having a good lay for a night? She could raise the child alone. After all, she was an orphan and she could take care of herself alone for these ten years period after her parents get killed by kyuubi incident.

She was still young, barely twenty one year old. And her job in mission room didn't earn money much. She decided to take teachers exam. The job was exhausting but the pay was pretty good. She passed the test and got a few classes to teach every week. She preferred it to manning a desk in mission room all day.

She sold her old apartment and moved into a smaller one in a far silent area. She needed to save up for her baby.

.

.

She was already in her second trimester when suddenly they met again in the book store. She bought a drawing book for her baby when he read some adult books in the adult area. She bowed slightly at him, having a bit difficulty with her pregnancy. He just blinked at her and her obviously large stomach.

'You married?' He asked.

She shook her head, turning away to the cashier. 'No.' She didn't want to see him anymore. She walked out the store quickly, gripping the book tightly on her chest.

'Who's the father?' Came a monotone voice behind her. He followed.

'No one.' She answered.

'You weren't in that house when I looked for you.' He said in lazy tone.

'I moved. Sold it.' She didn't want to talk anymore with him.

'You weren't in mission room either.' He continued.

'I went to different job.' She answered.

'Why?'

'Why you're following me?' She grimaced.

'Let's get married.' He said.

She just blinked, finally turning to face him. 'Huh?'

He shrugged, staring down at her with something more – she didn't want to decipher it. 'That's mine, right? I don't want him/her grow up without a father.'

She just nodded, knowing that was the best thing to do, for now. 'Okay.'

* * *

They slept on different bed. He was on couch and she was on her single bed. She refused to move into his bigger house and he didn't object.

He had always been there though. He practically lived in that couch, reading that porn despite her hate to it. (He was a pervert, she mournfully realized inside)

She made him breakfast and dinner and washed his clothes and feed his summon dogs and went to teach children in academy. He did the dishes and filled the refrigerator and guarded her home and left for missions. They rarely talked to each other.

'You don't have to do this' She whispered one night. It was nearly nine months and her time nearly up.

'What do you mean?' He raised his eyebrow, icha-icha book under his nose.

'We could get divorced and the baby would stay with me. You don't need to do anything.' She said in neutral tone.

'I don't want to have my child fatherless.' He said.

'She or he could have your last name. That's what you want, right? A successor?' She asked out of desperation.

'I do.'

'You could have her/him then. I would go away after giving birth to him/her.' She sighed, turning her head away to the window.

'You're not a burden to me.' He went up from his couch, walking closer to her standing form.

'I don't want your pity.' She finally admitted that.

'I don't pity you.' He growled.

She went silent.

* * *

The next day she vanished from the village. She told Hokage that she need a long break and could he gave her permission to leave village…for a while? And please, don't tell him about her whereabouts.

She went that same day, going to the country where her parents were born. It was a beautiful country. She stayed at small cottage (her parents') facing a lone and calm sea on a remote beach.

.

.

A few weeks later she gave birth, being helped by a kind nurse staying near her cottage. It was a boy. He had her dark brown eyes and his silver hair. She named him 'Yuki' cause it was winter and everything was white with the snow.

The beach was really beautiful in white. Snow fell into the cold and hard surface of thin ice. She liked it. She often walked along the beach with her Yuki in her arms.

Yuki was a silent baby boy. He rarely cried and often seemed to like sleeping than crying. He reminded her of _him_.

It was a few weeks later when suddenly she was woken up from her sleep. In reflex, she aimed the kunai under her pillow to whoever dared to attack her and her baby.

_Yuki! _

Quickly she turned her head beside to see her boy. The cradle was still silent; a silent tiny breath was heard from it.

Wearily, she turned to face her captor above her. Whoever it was, he/she managed to keep both of her hands up to her head and her legs under his/hers. She was trapped and she feared for her Yuki's fate.

'You left the house.' A familiar baritone voice was heard.

She gasped, finally recognizing that silver hair glinting with the moonlight from the window.

'You… What are you doing here?'

'What are you thinking!?' That single grey eye stared hard at her, angry.

'What…?' She confused. She had never seen him angry before.

'You could have been dead without any protection here! You and the baby!' The eye still stared at her; anger and tension filled his frame.

'I…don't want to be your burden.' She managed to whisper it out.

'As I said before. You're not.' Came the dry voice.

'What do you want?' Finally she asked.

'You. And _our _baby.'

She didn't expect a pair of soft lips crushed against hers hardly, forcing her to open her mouth with his tongue. She finally complied. She moaned into the kiss, feeling his body fell down, crushing her smaller form into the single bed.

'Yuki-'

'He's sleeping-'

'We can't-'

'I put a silence jutsu over this bed-'

'Mmh-'

He managed to take her a few times, before they collapsed into the soft mattress. She was too tired to move when he snuggled into the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her body.

'I've always wanted to do this every night with you' He managed to whisper it to her ear and kissed her neck.

'Really?' She snuggled more into his arms, enjoying the warmth of the other's skin. It reminded her of their first night. She could feel him smiling into her skin.

She smiled back, running her hand over that soft silver hair. 'Good night.' And she slept.

* * *

The next day, he whispered his question to her, still wrapping her inside his arms, refusing to let her rise for the day.

'Stay with me.'

'Huh?'

"I didn't do it right before, but now I want to.'

'What do you mean?'

'Stay with me, forever, will you?'

She was silent for a while, brushing the soft silver bangs out of his eyes.

'You sure won't regret it?'

'Why do you think I will?'

She was silent for a while, and finally -much to his relief – smiled.

'I will.'

They still didn't believe in love at the first sight.

It had been accident after all.

But they wouldn't have it any other ways.

End (?)

* * *

A/N : I know…. it's a bit pointless but I like it. A review, please??


	2. The New Family

Title : A Simple Story…Not Too Simple Eventually.

Pairing : KakashixGuess Who??

Words : 1,434 words

A/N : I can't believe I finally update this little story.... –blinks-

* * *

**Chapter Two – The New Family**

* * *

They moved to his much bigger house. She finally accepted his family name (for real now) and got around arranging her things between his.

They didn't celebrate because things were dangerous for a shinobi his level to announce his two (one in the way) new weakness to the world. Still, it felt nice to show up in the Hokage office to see the old man blinked at them stupidly.

'Huh? You don't come to get divorce papers?'

'No. Just want your signatures over some property ownership papers, Hokage-sama' She answered politely.

'She moved into my house.' He said, shrugging. His arm went to circle her waist gently.

'So….this's not about Hatake Yuki only, is it?' The Hokage grinned.

He shook his head, brushing the long bangs off his eyes. She had to talk to him to cut it later. 'No.'

They get all papers arranged and get Yuki back from his friend in his apartment.

The smoking bearded jounin grinned them both. 'You get a real catch, hound. Congratulations, man.'

She decided she liked the carefree guy enough that she smiled back, hugging their baby in her arms. 'Thank you again, Asuma-san.'

They get back to his –now their- house and discussed what to do from now. She was keeping her job in academy only, both agreed. She liked teaching the children and it wasn't time consuming or tiring as working in the mission room so she still could take care of their boy.

He got to do what usually he did for his job, except one thing. 'I don't care about your missions, but you have to get back safely – however long it'll be.' She asked.

He didn't promise. 'I'll try.'

* * *

It wasn't easy.

She often overworked in academy for a woman who just recovered from her pregnancy period. She thanked some of her friends who didn't mind taking care of Yuki for a moment while she outside teaching the children.

He often returned in midnight, exhausted from A or S missions – thankfully still alive. Dinner was already cold. Yuki slept peacefully in his cradle. She already slept out of exhaustion in their bed. He took cold shower. Heated the dinner. Kissed their son on his forehead. And snuggled against her neck.

'Okaeri.' She mumbled sleepily against his silver bangs.

'Tadaima.' He kissed her, too tired to do anything more than cradling her into his arms.

Some days, he come home full of injuries & she used to wash the bloody carpet & his ruined clothes in the morning. He refused to go to the hospital & she struggled to stitch his open wounds while he fainted out of the blood loss.

The other days, she came home with full headache, stressed and high tempered after a long day full of kids. He wasn't home and Yuki was being difficult.

Her friends noticed her tiredness after a few weeks repeating the same.

'Talk to him.' They advised.

'He's busy enough. I don't want to disturb him more.' She said. He was in the middle of some A missions who required him in some cities for over a month now.

'You're too overworked. Maybe you should take a break from the job.' They advised more.

She didn't agree and kept working.

It was until she fainted in the middle of teaching that finally the Hokage himself meddled.

'You're taking a month break. No teaching for a while, sensei.' The old man decided.

'But I-'

'Yuki is barely a year old, he needs her mother than your students need you.'

She went silent at that.

* * *

She came to pick Yuki up from the red eyed jounin's house, his and her friend.

'He's a good boy. He rarely cries and seems like to sleep more, sensei.' The jounin joked, her hand brushed fondly on the silver hair.

She smiled. 'He is. He takes after his father.'

'Still no word from him?' The jounin asked.

'No. But Hokage-sama said he would finish in a week or two.' She kissed her silver haired baby, who just giggled in return.

'You're really too good for a busy lazy guy like him, don't you know?' Red eyes stared back at her.

She sighed, shaking her head. 'No. Konoha needs him more.'

She returned back to their empty house and played the whole afternoon with Yuki. Their only child was growing, she could see that.

.

.

It was five days later he came home. In midnight as usual.

'Tadaima.'

She smiled in relief, taking off his bloody & torn clothes. She immediately prepared a warm bath for him. 'Go take a bath. I'll prepare the dinner.'

'Where's Yuki?'

'He's in cradle, sleeping I'm afraid.'

He took a bath when she made the dinner.

She got a glimpse of him staring down at their sleeping son in the darkness of their room. She smiled.

He ate the dinner and she accompanied him.

'How's the mission?'

'Tiring. But it's finished now.'

'Good.'

She was washing the dishes when suddenly he came behind her form, now familiar long arms wrapped around her smaller form.

'I miss you.' He whispered.

'Miss you too.' She leaned back against his, closing her eyes.

'Do you have to go early for academy tomorrow?' He asked.

'No. I get a break.' She could feel he surprised with what she said.

'How long?'

'A month. A week ago Hokage-sama told me personally to take one.' She sighed.

'You were overworking yourself then.'

'I'm not.'

'You were.'

She disagreed no more, already learning how stubborn her husband could be if he wanted to. They were silent for few minutes, until she felt the familiar pale hands wandering under her night gown.

Her breath was nearly stopped when the words whispered straight into her ear. 'May I .....?'

They hadn't done it since that certain night in the small cottage, where he had finally founded them. He was too considerate about her post-labor condition (the few times at that said night was an exception apparently.) And she didn't argue.

And now? She thought she was recovered enough already.

'You didn't have to ask anymore.' She simply whispered back, leaning back against the hard chest, dishes already forgotten.

His breath hitched.

'It's your right.' She continued, guiding his hand toward her breast.

He didn't wait anymore, turning her and crushing his lips into hers, desperation, passion and longing filled his kisses. He was no man of words, but he sure paid it with actions. And she didn't mind, letting him do anything to her as passion filled her senses.

They did it more than a few times. On the wall, on the kitchen table, on the couch, and last on the bed. He was sure a patient and calm man outside, but in the bedroom was different matter entirely, she realized that as he thrusted into her for how many times that night. They barely finished when the morning sun was rising, him with a groan and her with a tired sigh, muffled by his lips.

'You know..... I don't think we can do this everynight.' She finally said with cracked voice, words muffled against pale neck.

'And why not?' He yawned, tightening his arms around her smaller frame. One hand possesively squeezed her now sore breast.

'I don't think I can stand the next day. And I need to stand to teach on the board' She answered dryly.

He laughed, pulling her tighter into his chest. 'Then just sit and teach those brats on your desk, dear.'

Now it was her turn to laugh. 'You _are _animal!'

* * *

'Should you go to missions right now?' She threw a glance at the alarm clock beside their bed, still too tired to begin her day thanks to the jounin currently sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Nope. I've requested a few days off. I deserve it.' He answered, holding and playing with Yuki. The boy was awake just now, but she was too tired to move her cramped muscles, thus the duty fell to him to change the diapers.

Sometimes his stamina astounded her.

'Huh? Why?'

He grinned at her. 'I want to spend more time with my family.'

She blinked, before finally giving in. Ignoring the protest of her body (her husband really did know how to work at it), she pulled the sheet around her naked figure and slowly crawled into him.

The jounin blinked as she pulled down his face and finally kissed those thin lips with the feeling she sure felt growing each day.

As he kissed back, Yuki giggling in her lap, she was finally sure.

She loved this man.

.

.

.

Tbc.... (Or Not?)

* * *

A/N : Writing this story makes me relax for some weird unknown reason..... Please tell me what you think? Thank you! -Izky


End file.
